1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slip joints of an exhaust system and seals used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,605 issued to Becker, Jr. discloses a slip joint for an engine exhaust system having a male and female manifold section which utilizes a sleeve assembly that is disposed about one of the manifold sections. The sleeve assembly has a positioning portion and locating portion. The positioning portion is in sealing engagement with one of the manifold sections and the locating portion is in resiliently sealing engagement with the other manifold section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,978 discloses a resilient seal having an annular curved region with a generally C-shaped cross section, and a pair of annular leg regions. Each leg region has a free end and extends generally radially inward towards the inside of the C-shaped cross section. The leg regions contact each other and each form a generally frustro-conical disk spring member extending inwardly from the curved region. The leg regions are adapted to contact each other and to provide a restoring force when the sealing ring is compressed. A first bend connects one of the leg regions to the curved region, and a second bend connects the other of the leg regions to the curved region.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2005/0023769 discloses a resilient, annular, metallic seal member having a generally “j” shaped cross-section. The annular, metallic seal member includes a first end portion having a first distal end, a generally curled second end portion that extends to a second distal end, and a central body portion between and contiguous with the first and second end portions. The annular, metallic seal member has a first side and an opposite second side. The second end portion curls in a first direction in accordance with a predetermined radius such that the second distal end is located across from the first side of the annular, metallic seal member and the first and second distal ends do not face each other.
However, there still exists an unfulfilled need for an improved exhaust system slip joint that provides a more reliable and durable sealing of exhaust systems.